Wuthering Hearts
by iloveromance
Summary: Niles and Daphne spend Superbowl Sunday at the movies. Will it lead to romance? Based on an adorable scene from the episode "Our Parents,Ourselves."
1. Chapter 1

Niles Crane couldn't leave his brother's condo fast enough. Not only had he been forced to attend Frasier's

Super Bowl soirée, but he'd almost been subjected to spending his Sunday afternoon with Bonnie from

McGinty's!

The mere thought made him cringe.

And what was so _super_ about the Super Bowl anyway? According to Bulldog Briscoe, it definitely wasn't the competing

teams. The Seahawks had yet to even make an appearance in the big game; and with good reason. The

Seattle football team could barely score enough home runs to satisfy even the most enthusiastic spectator.

Now he stood in the elevator, willing it to go faster. As soon as it reached the lobby, he dashed out and headed

to his car, without so much as a word to the doorman.

It was only when he climbed into his BMW that he realized that he had no idea which downtown movie theater

she'd gone to.

Reluctantly, he reached into his pocket for his cell phone and dialed the number.

Frasier answered within seconds.

"Frasier? It's Niles. I need a huge favor." He said into the phone.

He was answered with a deafening sound of cheers and yells. That can only mean that one of the Super Bowl

teams must have scored another basket.

Either that or the head cheerleader must have given one heck of a cheer.

"Sorry Niles. The game is pretty exciting." Frasier said. "What kind of favor do you need?"

"Do you still have today's paper?"

"I believe so, unless Eddie's gotten a hold of it. That dog manages to destroy-."

"Frasier_, please_! This is an _emergency_! I need to find out where _Wuthering Heights_ is playing!"

"Ahh... Revisiting the classics, I see." Frasier said.

"Well no, actually. You see, Daphne-."

"_Daphne_. I should have known. Niles, when are you going to give up this _ridiculous _dream of yours?" Frasier

asked, not bothering to hide his exasperation.

"You mean the one where she falls in love with me?" Niles asked.

"Yes, that one." Frasier said.

"When it comes true." Niles replied.

"Niles, I really-."

"Frasier, _please_! You _owe_ me, remember? When that waitress at _Le Cigare Volant_ was hitting on you and I

cleverly distracted her by striking up a conversation about the weather, therefore allowing you to escape

without so much as a word to her?"

"Oh yes. Good Lord, she was rather repulsive wasn't she?" Frasier asked.

"Yes, I would have thought so even if she didn't have green hair!" Niles replied.

"You're right, Niles. Hang on a second and let me see if I can find the paper."

Rustling could be heard, along with his father's protests of having his beloved paper taken away, if only for a

moment.

"Ah, here it is." Frasier said, returning to the phone. "Let's see what I can find."

More rustling...

"Success! _Wuthering Heights_, _playing this week at the Uptown Theatre on Queen Anne Avenue." _Frasier said. "And

it starts in less than an hour!"

"Great! Thank you Frasier! I can't tell you how much I appreciate this!" Niles said. He quickly hung up the phone

before his brother could start in on his obsession with Daphne Moon.

Besides, it wasn't an _obsession_...

He merely worshiped her with every fiber of his being.

A glance at his watch told him that if he hurried he just might make it to the Uptown Theatre on time.

Amazingly the traffic leading into downtown was practically non-existent... unheard of for a Sunday afternoon in

Seattle. Surely the entire city couldn't be home watching _football!_

It was like a blessing from God.

Before he knew it, he was pulling into the perfect parking space at the curb, adjacent to the theatre.

And standing right out front was his angel.


	2. Chapter 2

He turned off the ignition and stared at her through the car window.

She stood under the marquee; a vision of loveliness.

Her shoulder-length hair fell against her black coat, making her appear even more beautiful than she had just

moments ago when he'd seen her at Frasier's.

The mere sight of her made his heart sing.

As quickly as he could, he scrambled out of the car and crossed the street, stopping just inches behind her.

He swallowed hard, his fingers trembling as he reached out and touched her back.

Almost instantly she turned around.

"Dr. Crane!"

For a moment, he couldn't breathe. How was it possible for someone to look so magnificent? Surely there must

be a limit on beauty. But if there was, then Daphne far exceeded it.

"H-Hello Daphne."

"I thought you'd be at your brother's watchin' the football game."

_Game? What game? Think, Niles..._

"Oh yes! The Super Bowl! Well..."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand the infatuation men have with American football! It's just a

bunch of egotistical men runnin' after each other on a grassy field! I swear when it comes to men and football

they're just like they are with women. They see somethin' they like and suddenly they can't tear their eyes

away! Dr. Crane? Dr. Crane? Are you all right?"

Niles blinked, realizing that he'd been staring. "Oh sorry. Yes, I was-."

"You were a million miles away, that's what you were. Thinkin' of someone special, were you?" Daphne asked

with a grin.

He unbuttoned his coat, wondering how in the world it could have gotten so warm outside so quickly.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" The young man in the ticket booth asked.

Daphne opened her purse and removed her wallet. "One ticket to _Wuthering Heights_, please."

"Allow me." Niles said, handing the man some cash. "We'd like two tickets, actually."

Daphne smiled. "Dr. Crane, that's much too generous. I feel like I should be treatin' you. I simply can't allow you

to-."

"I insist, Daphne." Niles said.

"Oh. Well... Thank you, Dr. Crane. And don't worry. I'll repay you."

"No need." Niles said. "Your company is all the payment I need."

Daphne smiled and blushed deeply at the compliment.

He took the tickets and followed Daphne into the theatre.

"Good afternoon, Sir, Ma'am." The usher said, tearing the tickets. "_Wuthering Heights_ will be screening right

through those doors."

"Thank you, Richard." Niles said, reading the usher's name tag.

"Oohhh.. I'd love some popcorn." Daphne said as they passed the concession stand.

Niles was appalled. "Daphne, you can't be serious! Why, movie theatre popcorn is the worst! All that saturated

fat and-."

"I know, it's terrible... but when I was a girl in Manchester, I used to dream of the day when I'd go to the

movies with a boy... or a man... sharin' a container of popcorn. We'd reach in for a handful at the same time and

his hand would brush against mine and then-."

"One large popcorn, please." Niles said, handing the concession worker some money. "Oh and two soft drinks."

When he'd paid for the drinks and popcorn, he followed Daphne into the small theatre, amazed to find that it

was practically deserted.

"Well, it seems we have the place all to ourselves, Dr. Crane." Daphne said.

Dizziness set in, prompting Niles to grab onto the back of the metal seat for fear of fainting. Unfortunately the

theatre didn't come equipped with fainting couches; a fact he found rather disturbing at that moment.

They walked to the middle of the theatre and found two seats. As soon as Daphne sat down, she stood up

again.

"Oh where is me head?" She laughed. "I forgot to take me coat off. Can't very well enjoy the movie if I'm sittin'

here like an overheated biscuit; me skin glistenin' with beads of sweat, now can I?"

Niles almost spilled his drink at the image.

The theatre was eerily silent; and Niles was sure that Daphne could hear his beating heart. No sooner had they

sat down, the lights began to dim...


	3. Chapter 3

As the opening credits appeared on the screen and the music began to play, Niles sat perfectly still, unable to

believe that he was sitting in the dark with the woman of his dreams.

_Relax, Niles. It's not a date. It's only a movie_. His conscience was saying.

_Yeah right. Tell that to my heart._ He silently answered back.

He turned and looked at Daphne, amazed at how beautiful she looked in the darkness. The dim glow from the

movie screen shone on her face like a stream of moonlight.

"Would you like some popcorn, Dr. Crane?" Daphne whispered.

"What? Oh yes, Thank you." He whispered back, grateful for the offer. Anything to get the horrible taste of

Bonnie's ham concoction out of his mouth. What was she thinking, preparing such dreadful food?

Slowly he moved his left hand toward the bucket of popcorn and was about to grab a handful when he felt his

hand brush against Daphne's wrist.

The touch of her skin sent a shiver through his body.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Crane." Daphne whispered.

Quickly he shoved the popcorn in his mouth, cringing at the buttery flavor.

"You're shiverin', Dr Crane!" Daphne whispered. "Are you cold?"

Niles swallowed hard. "N-no. I'm fine." He managed to say.

"Come here." She whispered.

He looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Just lean this way a bit." She said.

His throat went dry as he leaned toward her. To his astonishment, she put her arm around him and began

rubbing his shoulders.

"There. Is that better?" She whispered.

His heart was beating so quickly at the touch of her hands that he was sure he would faint.

"Um...Yes. Thank you." he lied, grateful he'd grabbed a handful of napkins from the concession stand in case of

a sudden nosebleed.

If she only knew what she was doing to him.

When she let go of his arms, he returned his attention back to the screen. He could hear Daphne sigh softly as

she settled herself into the seat. A familiar scent wafted under his nose.

He'd know that scent anywhere.

When he turned to look at her, he saw that she'd repositioned herself and her hair was now touching his

cheek.

It was as though he'd died and gone to heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

"I've always loved this movie." Daphne whispered. "Lawrence Olivier is so

handsome, don't you agree, Dr. Crane?"

Niles stared at the screen as Sir Lawrence Olivier's striking form came into view.

The man was positively-

"Just seein' him makes me heart flutter." Daphne said, interrupting Niles'

thoughts.

Niles grinned in amusement at Daphne's star struck gaze. If only she would look

at him the way she was staring at Heathcliff...

Just once...

"Yes, he does have quite a screen presence, doesn't he?" Niles finally said.

"He certainly does." Daphne replied. "No wonder women love him." Then she

laughed... a sound that was music to Niles' ears... and looked at him thoughtfully.

"You know... if you don't mind me sayin' so, he reminds me a bit of you a bit, Dr.

Crane."

The popcorn Niles had been eating became lodged in his throat, causing an

embarrassing coughing fit.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Daphne asked. "Lean over, I'll take care of it." He did

as she asked, gasping as she forcefully hitting him on the back.

"That better?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." He coughed.

"Well thank goodness for that." Daphne said. "For a minute there, I thought I

was going to have to give you mouth to mouth."

Niles' breath caught in his throat and for a second he thought he might start to

hyperventilate. He stole a glance at her, wondering how anyone could be so

perfect.

She was an angel; a goddess...

Comparing him to the magnificent _Sir Lawrence Olivier_? Why, that was the most

incredible compliment he could have ever received!

And the fact that it came from Daphne...

The thought made him dizzy with love for her.

Then another thought...

Had she really suggested giving him mouth to mouth? His grip on the popcorn

container faltered, causing a large handful to spill onto the floor.

He glanced at Daphne once more, focusing on her beautiful mouth. How he

longed to lean over and kiss her!

The mere thought made his heart race.

_Just relax, Niles..._

But how could he _possibly_ relax?

He forced himself to return his attention to the screen and tried desperately to

think about something else...

Like why he couldn't seem to properly diagnose his latest patient's problem. The

man was one of the most difficult patients he'd ever encountered, taking the term

schizophrenia to an entirely new level. Mr. Sizemore had multiple personalities on

top of multiple personalities!

He really should think about charging the man extra. After all... he was dealing

with more than one person.

But the humorous thought did nothing for him...

Because he simply couldn't get his mind off of the exquisite Daphne Moon...


	5. Chapter 5

Niles took a sip of his drink and stared at the screen, finally able to

concentrate on the movie. And what a terrible movie it was! Daphne certainly

seemed to be enjoying it, but in all honesty, he was grateful that it was

almost over.

Or so he hoped.

It was simply dreadful!

He leaned over to Daphne and whispered. "This is nothing like the book. I

can't even believe that they got away with putting this on the screen! If it

weren't for Sir Lawrence Olivier and his dashing appearance, this movie

would have been nothing but a complete sham! Hollywood and it's fascination

with making classic novels seem larger than life. Why it's just absurd and-."

He heard the unmistakable sound of sniffling.

"Daphne?"

Slowly he turned to her, alarmed to find that she was crying.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" he asked, putting his hand on her arm.

To his surprise, she nestled her head against his chest and began to sob.

"Look at them... he's so in love with her and now she's going to leave him."

He felt his entire body go numb as the scent of her hair wafted under his

nose, sending his senses reeling.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, handing it to her.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very sweet." She said, blotting her eyes with

the handkerchief.

"Don't you think this is the saddest movie ever?"

_It's sad all right..._

"I can't imagine loving someone loving me that much. Can you Dr. Crane?"

The question caused a million thoughts to swirl inside his head. It would be

so easy... much too easy to tell her how he felt about her.

Right here...on Super Bowl Sunday in a darkened theatre, just the two of

them.

He took another sip of his drink and swallowed hard.

"Daphne?" He whispered.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?" She replied tearfully.

"There's something... Something I need to tell you."

She turned to him then; the soft glow of the theatre screen illuminating the

tears on her cheeks. "Yes?"

He touched her shoulder and slowly lowered his face to hers.

"Dr Crane?"

He moved away suddenly, feeling his face burn with embarrassment.

"Oh... I... I just wanted to say... I hope you enjoying the movie."

"Yes, very much." She said as the film ended. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

_Well that was brilliant, Crane! You've managed to make a fool out of yourself yet _

_again!_

Annoyed with himself, he sat back in his seat, unaware that the house lights

had gone up "Well, I'm glad. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, although I always hate to see that movie end." Daphne said handing

him his handkerchief. "I wish it could go on forever."

"So do I." Niles said, knowing she had no idea what he meant.

_As long as I can sit in a darkened theatre with you, I don't care what movie is _

_playing. _He added silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne sighed as they walked out of the theatre.

"I'm sorry for cryin' so much, but I can't seem to help it. Catherine and

Heathcliff get me every time! _Wutherin' Heights_ is so romantic, don't you think

so, Dr. Crane?"

Niles stared at her, unable to forget the way she was crying on his chest. He

could still feel the warmth on his sweater where her head had been. Self

consciously, his hand touched his heart, as though doing so would allow him

to relive the moment.

"Dr. Crane!"

He blinked when he realized that Daphne had been speaking to him. "I'm

sorry... what?"

Daphne grinned. "You were a million miles away again. Thinkin' of that special

someone again, were you?"

"Yes... you." He said, horrified that he'd spoken aloud.

Daphne blushed fiercely. "Dr. Crane..."

They stood on the sidewalk, temporarily lost in each other's eyes.

Daphne smiled. "Well... thanks so much for keepin' me company and for

treatin' me to the movie and snacks. I hope I can repay you for your

kindness."

"Nonsense! I wouldn't dream of it." Niles said

"I suppose you have things you need to be doin' so I'll just be headin' home."

Daphne said. "Thank you again, Dr. Crane."

His heart beat increased when she hugged him.

Suddenly the realization that she was about to leave hit him.

"Daphne would you like to have dinner? With me?" He asked before he

realized what he was saying.

"Oh... well that's very sweet of you, Dr. Crane, but I'm rather full from stuffin'

meself with all of that popcorn." Daphne said.

Niles wanted to kick himself for being so foreword and he looked sadly down

at his feet. "Yes, of course. How silly of me. Come to think of it, I'm not very

hungry either."

_I just wanted to be with you.._. He added silently.

Sensing his disappointment, Daphne touched his arm. "I could really go for

some ice cream."

He looked at her in surprise. "Ice cream? In this weather?"

He shivered at the thought. The temperature couldn't have been more than

thirty-five degrees and the idea of eating ice cream was ludicrous.

"I know it sounds crazy, wantin' ice cream when it's so bloody cold..." She

said as though reading his mind.

"But it brings back so many memories of me days in Manchester. Why, I

remember that I was out with a boy once on a frigidly cold day and he

insisted that we go for ice cream. So we went to the local ice cream parlor

and shared a hot fudge sundae. We were quite a sight; feedin' each other

spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream covered in hot fudge. When we were finished,

we were both so cold that we had no choice but to sit in the car afterwards,

snuggled up to try and keep warm!"

Niles reeled with dizziness from the image. "Why, ice cream sounds like a

wonderful idea!"

She looked at him in amazement. "Really? Most people think I've lost me

mind."

"I don't." Niles said quickly.

Daphne smiled and touched his arm. "You're very sweet, Dr. Crane. And if you

don't mind my sayin' so, you look very handsome in that sweater."

Niles' cheeks reddened. "Thank you, Daphne."

Daphne smiled and took his hand. "Shall we go, Dr. Crane?"

Niles heartbeat increased as they walked hand in hand to his BMW.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here we are." Daphne said when they pulled into the parking lot of the

Emerald City Creamery.

"I remember this place!" Niles exclaimed. "Dad used to take Frasier and I

here for ice cream after we'd gotten into a fight. It always made me feel

better."

He led her into the building and they got in line, peering at the large menu

that hung on the wall.

Daphne hugged her shoulders.

"There are so many mouthwaterin' things here that I want to eat them all!"

Then she laughed nervously. "Of course it I did that, I'd be as big as a house

and then no man in the world would want me."

"I would." Niles said, feeling a sudden urge to hold her; one that he found

very hard to resist.

"Oh Dr. Crane, that's awfully sweet. Thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

His face burned where her lips had been and he placed his fingers over his

cheekbone.

Minutes later they sat at a small wooden table, sharing a delectable hot

fudge sundae. "This is wonderful. I haven't eaten like this in years!" Niles said

as he took a bite of the velvety vanilla ice cream, covered in hot fudge. "But

Daphne, are you sure you don't want one of your own?"

"Oh no. I'd much rather share one with you, Dr. Crane. It's rather of romantic,

don't you think?"

Ironically, the temperature in the ice cream parlor seemed to increase at that

moment.

"Um... yes, it certainly is." He said, tugging on his sweater to fan himself.

"Here, this will cool you off." Daphne said, dipping her spoon into the sundae.

"Daphne, what-."

Before he could answer, she shoved the spoon in his mouth.

"There, how is that?" She asked with a smile.

"Ohhh..." Niles answered, sighing with bliss.

"Don't you just love chocolate and vanilla?" She asked.

"Yes..." He breathed, barely hearing what she had said.

"Well... That was certainly refreshing." Niles said when the bowl was empty.

"T-thank you, Daphne." He added; his teeth chattering.

"Oh, Dr. Crane! I'm so sorry!" Daphne said, rubbing his arm.

He looked at her in amazement. "What on Earth could you have to be sorry

for? You've been nothing but an angel."

"You're shiverin' and now you'll likely catch your death of a cold. We'd better

get you home."

To his surprise, she stood and pulled her coat from the back of her chair and

put it over his shoulders.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't want you gettin' sick because of me." Daphne said.

"But what about you? You'll freeze if you go outside without a coat on! I

simply can't have the woman I lo-I-I mean...I can't have you getting sick. Who

will take care of Dad And Frasier?"

But Daphne just laughed.

"Oh don't worry about me, Dr. Crane. I can take care of meself! Now come on,

Dr. Crane. Let's get you home and I'll make you some nice hot tea."


	8. Chapter 8

As they pulled into the parking garage_, _Niles couldn't help but feel

apprehensive.

"You know... maybe I should just take you back to Frasier's. I-I'm feeling

much better now, and-."

Daphne smiled and touched his shoulder.

"Now, Dr. Crane, I'm a health care professional and I know when someone is

on the verge of gettin' sick. I feel just terrible, subjectin' you to that; what

with me ridiculous cravings for ice cream and all. It is the dead of winter.

What was I thinkin'? I swear, sometimes I don't know where me head is

sometimes. It's like me mum and brothers always said; 'Daphne Moon, you're

a complete romantic with your head always in the clouds.' I am sorry, Dr.

Crane. The least I can do is keep you from catchin' your death of cold."

"That's really not necessary Daphne. After all I'm the one who interrupted

your afternoon, by-."

"That's ridiculous, Dr. Crane! You didn't interrupt anything! I had a lovely

time." Daphne said, causing his heart to warm. "Now, let's get you inside and

get you all warmed up, shall we?"

Niles sighed. Daphne was so headstrong that she wasn't about to leave until

she made sure he was comfortable.

And for that he loved her more than she would ever know.

But how could he just subject her to the atrociousness known as the Shangri-

La? The place was absolutely appalling! What would she think of him, knowing

that he lived in such a horrendous place?

"Are you coming, Dr. Crane?" She asked.

He looked up, surprised to see that she'd already gotten out of the car.

"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry, I just..."

Daphne smiled and winked. "I know, Dr. Crane. This person you keep thinkin' of

must be pretty special. I hope she knows how much you care about her."

"I hope so, too." He said without thinking.

"Well come on, then. Get moving." Daphne said. "We can't have you freezin' to

death in this garage, now can we? What would your brother and father think?"

"Oh... they might just as well be glad to be rid of me." Niles said.

"Dr. Crane, that's a terrible thing to say! Why, if something were to happen to

you, I don't know what I'd do. Cry me eyes out, that's for sure, but then..."

He looked at her in amazement. "You would?"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Of course I would! Oh Dr. Crane, you're such a silly man, but that's why I love

you so much!"

Wait... did she just tell him that she loved him? He must be dreaming...

In a daze he got out of the car and they walked into the building.

"Well... this is certainly a lively place." Daphne said, looking around at the activity

going on in the lobby. "They've got a pool table and people playing cards. Oh, and

look! A ping pong table! I haven't played that in years!"

To his horror, one of his appalling neighbors, Mr. Renner, recognized him. "Hey,

Coyote!"

He smiled and gave a quick wave before grabbing Daphne's hand and pulling her

toward the elevator.

"Coyote?" she repeated with a grin as he pushed the button to call for the

elevator.

"I-it's just one of their ridiculous nicknames for me. It evolved slowly, but... well

never mind about that. Oh, thank goodness! Here's the elevator!"

They stepped inside and he pushed the button for his floor.

"This building is a lot smaller than the Elliot Bay Towers." Daphne said. "A lot

smaller than your last apartment at The Montana as well. Wasn't it Dr. Crane?"

"Um... yes. Ah... here we are." Niles said.

They walked down the hallway until they came to his door. As he inserted his

key, a wave of apprehension came over him.

This was it... As soon as she walked through his apartment door, it would be all

over between them.

Not that anything had happened yet. But after this, there was no way she'd ever

think of him the same way again.

"Are you all right, Dr. Crane?" She asked.

He looked at her, suddenly realizing that he was still standing with his key in the

door. "What? Oh yes, I'm fine."

"Well what are you waitin' for?" She asked.

He took a deep breath and turned the knob before pushing the door open.

"Well! She said walking inside. "This is certainly... nice."

The pause... that meant she hated it. It was only a matter of time before...

"I'm sorry it's not very comfortable." Niles said.

She walked around the apartment, taking in each and every detail. "Well it's

certainly less... elaborate than your place at the Montana, but...Oh no..."

"What's wrong?"

"I completely forgot about why I came over here in the first place!" She said.

"Now you sit right down on the sofa and I'll make you some nice hot tea."

"Daphne, you're being much too kind and I really-."

"Go on! Have a seat. I'm happy to take care of you, Dr. Crane." She said, giving

him a smile that caused his heart to beat rapidly.

Dutifully he sat down on the uncomfortable sofa with the sagging seat cushions.

The mere thought of the appalling furniture made him feel nauseous.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, handing him the tea.

"Thank you, Daphne." Niles said, taking a sip.

"And I found this blanket in the bedroom. This should make you feel a lot

warmer." She said, gently putting the blanket on his shoulders.

"You're an angel, Daphne." Niles said, squeezing her hand.

"Well... You've got a cozy place here." Daphne said.

"Yes, it's very... Oh who am I kidding, Daphne? I hate it here!" Niles said rising

from the sofa and pacing the room. "This isn't me at all!"

"Dr. Crane, don't be so hard on yourself! You'll get your apartment back. I just

know you will! In the meantime, at least you have a place to live."

"You're right, Daphne. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He sat down

on the sofa and sighed. "Dad loves the place."

Daphne laughed. "This looks like the perfect place for your father! I can see why

he likes it."

"Well..." She said finally. "I should probably get going."

"But how will you get home?" Niles asked.

"Oh, I'll just take the bus. There's a stop only a few blocks from-."

"Absolutely not." Niles said. "I have a perfectly good BMW in the parking garage

and I insist that you let me take you home."

"All right. Since you put it that way. I accept."

He grabbed his keys and tossed the blanket on the sofa before following her out

the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, home at last." Niles said as they walked into the lobby at the Elliot Bay

Towers. "This is so much better than my place."

"Oh Dr. Crane, don't feel bad. It's a perfectly nice place your brother found for

you. And don't forget, it's only temporary." Daphne said.

"Temporary, right." Niles repeated.

"Yes, that's right. You won't be there forever and before you know it, you'll be

back in that lovely apartment of yours at the Montana."

"Thank you, Daphne. I'm sorry for being so priggish about the whole thing. I

just..."

"You miss your home." She finished.

"Yes, I do." Niles said as they got into the elevator and were whisked away

to the 19th floor.

"Oh I can understand that. When I first left Manchester for the United States,

I had no idea if I was doin' the right thing or not. I cried me eyes out for most

of the plane ride to Seattle." Daphne said.

"Because you missed your family?" Niles asked, wanting so badly to hold her

and take her hurt away.

"No, of course not." Daphne laughed. "I was more than happy to get as far

away from me mum as possible! Simon too for that matter! No, actually I

missed me boyfriend, Richard."

"Oh..." Niles said, wondering why he was jealous of a man who lived

thousands of miles away.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped into the hallway.

"He said he'd keep in touch through letters and phone calls but I haven't

heard a thing from him. Not even a simple email if you can believe that. And

here I thought he loved me." Daphne continued as she reached into her

purse to find her keys.

_"If another man loved you with all his heart for a lifetime, he couldn't love you _

_more than I do in a single day."_ Niles said, horrified that he'd spoken his

thoughts aloud. He held his breath, waiting for a response.

"Oh Dr. Crane..." Daphne sighed. "That's the most beautiful quote from 

_Wuthering Heights_. How sweet of you to memorize it."

"But it's the truth" he said.

She looked at him, stunned. "W-what?"

He stared at her, unable to resist cupping her cheek in his hand. _"Let all the _

_world confess, there is not a more beautiful damsel than the Princess Daphne of _

_Manchester."_

Daphne's eyes filled with tears. "Dr. Crane..."

He leaned over and kissed her lips; softly at first. He could hear her sigh as

she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again; deeper this time.

When they pulled apart they stared at each other in amazement.

"Daphne I-"

"_Kiss me again_." She said, quoting another line from the movie.

He smiled and took her in his arms, kissing her until they were both

breathless.

"I... I should probably go. Your father and brother will start to worry." Daphne

said, leaning her head against Niles' chest.

"Oh... Okay. Well... I had a wonderful time." Niles said.

"So did I. I can't thank you enough, Dr. Crane." Daphne replied as they kissed

one last time.

Niles turned to walk back to the elevator, unable to keep from glancing back

at her. When the doors opened he stepped inside, his heart warming when

she blew him a kiss.

"_Goodbye... Heathcliff_." She said with a smile.

"_Goodbye... My wild, sweet Cathy_." Niles responded, just as the elevator doors

closed.

**The End**

**A/N... For those of you who have been reading this story since I started, **

**my sincere apologizes for taking so long to get it finished. I had a lot of **

**trouble finding the 1939 version of **_**Wuthering Heights **_**which is what I **

**based this story on. It was never mentioned on the show what version **

**they saw, so I chose this one as the one they probably went to see. A **

**special thank you to Kristen 3 for her patience in waiting forever for me to **

**finish this story. I hope it was worth the wait!**


End file.
